


Nocny Maraton

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Following
Genre: Hardston - Freeform, M/M, Takie rzeczy się dzieją jak nie można zasnać, sterek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles i Derek zupełnie inaczej patrzą na to co dzieje się w ich ulubionym serialu :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocny Maraton

\- Wiesz – odezwał się Stiles po zakończeniu kolejnego odcinka The Following – myślę, że Ryan kocha Mike'a. 

Zaskoczony Derek spojrzał na chłopaka. Odstawiając na bok miskę z popcornem. 

\- Mike go kocha. - kontynuuje chłopak - Tego jestem pewien, ale Ryan czuje to samo. Tylko nie chce tego przyznać. 

\- Myślę, że Mike myli miłość z wdzięcznością. - odpowiada ostrożnie wilkołak. 

\- Oczywiście, że jest mu wdzięczny. Ryan kilka razy uratował mu życie, ale sam też potrzebował ratunku. Poza tym, nie da się pomylić wdzięczności z tym co do niego czuje. Nie rozumiem dlaczego tak go odpycha, skoro obaj czują to samo. Co stoi na przeszkodzie? 

\- Ryan nie chce, żeby coś mu się stało. Nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczył. - starszy mężczyzna patrzył na chłopaka smutnym wzrokiem – A sam tylko przyciąga jeszcze większe kłopoty. 

\- Ale Mike chce tego samego! Chce, żeby Ryan był bezpieczny. Nie pcha się przecież w kłopoty specjalnie. 

\- Ryan byłby szczęśliwszy wiedząc, że Mike siedzi spokojnie i bezpiecznie tam gdzie kazał mu zostać. Jestem pewny, że Ryan wolałby być martwy niż żyć ze świadomością, że Mike'owi coś się stało przez niego. 

\- Na Mike'a może spaść żyrandol kiedy będzie spał! To co mówisz nie ma sensu! - Stiles był pewien, że po tych słowach usłyszał ciche warknięcie. 

\- A co z Max? - Derek próbował rozpaczliwie łapać się każdej innej możliwości. 

\- Oh jestem pewien, że to dobra przyjaciółka. 

\- Mogłoby coś między nimi być. 

\- Mike jej nie kocha. - w oczach chłopaka pojawiła się złość - Nie tak jak Ryana. 

\- Powinien dać jej szansę. - upierał się mimo wszystko Hale. 

\- Gdyby Ryan przestał być taki uparty i dał sobie szansę, obaj byliby szczęśliwi! - Stiles przestał panować już nad swoim głosem i teraz wyraźnie krzyczał. 

\- To zbyt niebezpieczne! - Derek zerwał się z kanapy, ale chłopak nie dał mu daleko odejść. Wstał za nim, złapał go za rękę i odwrócił w swoją stronę. 

\- Całe nasze życie jest niebezpieczne! KOCHAM CIĘ! Kocham i nic tego nie zmieni, więc pozwól mi na to! Wiem, że ty też mnie kochasz! Więc czy możesz przestać być już takim upartym dupkiem i mnie w końcu pocałować?! - Stiles zobaczył w jego oczach, że nie czekając na odpowiedź, złapał go za koszulkę i przyciągnął do pocałunku. 

\- Zawsze musisz postawić na swoim co? - Derek odsunął się od niego tylko na kilka milimetrów, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Kiedy mówił, ustami muskał wargi chłopaka. - Jesteś pewny, że tego chcesz? 

\- Jak niczego wcześniej. 

\- Kocham Cię ty mały irytujący... 

Stiles zaśmiał się cicho i przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku zamykając usta swojemu wilkołakowi. 

KONIEC.

**Author's Note:**

> Powstało w 10 minut, o 3 nad ranem po moim własnym maratonie The Following.  
> Nie betowane, więc jak ktoś coś zauważy to proszę mówić :)  
> 


End file.
